1 house, 10 guys, 1 girl
by fangirl202122
Summary: At first Éponine Théardier barely had anywhere to stay and anytime to herself. She had a job at The Cafe Musain and a job at a bookstore while attending college and fighting to get full custody of her siblings. But what happens when the Les Amis find out about her situation?
1. Chapter 1 Her life

Chapter 1 Her Life

At first Eponine Theardier barely had anywhere to stay and anytime to herself. She had a job at The Cafe Musain and a job at a bookstore while attending college and fighting to get full custody of her siblings. She had a very small, rundown apartment on the outskirts of Paris and would get up at five in the morning to get ready for her school in order to walk the entire five mile trek to school which is on the middle/other side of Paris. Once she got done with her arts and music lectures she would head to her shift at the Musain which thankfully was only a mile and a half away and her shift lasted from twelve to six. Then she would head the bookstore which was a three and three-fourth mile walk and she worked from six-thirty till closing time. After she got done with closing up the bookstore she would walk the seven miles home and see if she had gotten any calls from her lawyer and if she did she would call him back and get any news that he had for her then work on her school work but if not the she just work on her school then went to bed which was normally around three-thirty or four in the morning. During the weekend's she would sometimes go to her lawyer's office to work on getting custody of her siblings or work, mostly work. However on one day when she was working at the Musain she noticed a group of men walk in and by the looks of it there was at least eight to ten guys within the group.

"Eponine, get the people at table six." Her boss Musichetta called

"Ok." She called back as she headed for the table of guys

She then went over and got their orders and took them back to the kitchen. Then she walk over to the counter and just stared at them for a minute.

"The Les Amis de l'ABC." Someone said behind her

"The what?" She asked turning to face Musichetta

"The Les Amis de l'ABC." She said again

"Ok?" She said with question as to why she had randomly just said that.

"I saw you looking at them and thought I should tell you about them before they get crazy." She said as she tilted her head toward the group.

"ORDER FOR TABLE SIX." One of the chefs yelled from the kitchen. Eponine went over to the kitchen window and started to grab the trays of foods and Musichetta helped. Once they got done giving out the food they went back over to the counter and continued talking.

"So what did you mean when did you said 'before they get crazy'?" Eponine asked curiously

"Well, lets just say when you get them started on a something they will go to great lengths to prove their points." Musichetta said with a you don't even want to know tone.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, they're a group of friends who basically just discuss what's wrong with the government or go out and get drunk and all live together," she said but clearly wasn't finished talking," See the one with the curly dark-ish brown hair?"

"Yeah."

"That Feuilly," she said pointing to the young man in the right corner of the booth,"I'm pretty sure he's studying to be a engineer of some sort and see the one with the brown hair and the one with blond hair sitting next to him?"

"Yeah."

"That's Bahorel and Jean Prouvaire or Jehan," she said and once again pointing to the two young men sitting by the edge of the booth,"Bahorel's studying to be a physical therapist and Jeahn's studying as an english major and rightfully so he can write a poem at the drop of a hat and a pretty darn good one too." She said while looking at the two young men,"And see the one with light brown hair and the one with the with the curly dark hair sitting next him?"

"Yeah."

"That's Marius Pontmercy, Cosette's boyfriend, and Grantaire or R," she said pointing to the two men opposite of Bahorel and Jehan,"Marius is studying child psychology and Grantaire studying to be an artist and see the one with mop of brown hair and the one right next to him?"

"Yeah."

"That's Lesgle or Bossuet and Joly," she said pointing to the two men sitting in one of the corners of the booth,"Lesgle isn't really as much of a student as the other's but he has a degree in something but I forget what it is and Joly's studying to be a doctor but he gets worried very easily so yeah and-"

"Wait, aren't you dating that one guy, Bossuet?" Eponine asked certain she's heard Musichetta talking about him.

"No, not anymore, we did date for a few weeks but we broke up but we're still good friends and he's more of a big brother than a boyfriend ya know?" She said

"Yeah I get it."

"Yeah, where were we? Oh yeah see the three in the middle?"

"Yeah."

"The one to the right is Courfeyrac the one to the left is Combeferre and the one is the middle of them is Enjolras," she said pointing to the three in the middle," Combeferre is studying to be some-sort of artist and Courfeyrac and Enjolras are studying to be lawyers."

"Wow." 

"Yeah, oh and if you want to know what they're like well, Feuilly he just whatever, Bahorel will beat anyone one up for you, Jehan is a sweetheart and I'm pretty sure he's gay, Marius well he Marius, Grantaire he likes to get drunk and he's gay, Bossuet has very bad luck and best friends with Joly, Joly is a worried bug, Courfeyrac is a fangirl for something that I haven't figured out yet and I'm pretty sure he's gay as well because of the looks between him and Jehan, Combeferre is like the big brother of everyone and is one of Enjolras's best friend's along with Courfeyrac, and Enjolras is like marble and shows no emotion and is a workaholic and loves nothing more than his country which would explain why he's the leader of the group." She finished with a smile.

"How do you know all of these people?" Eponine asked as to how she knows all of these people.

"Oh, Bossuet introduced me to some of them but Joly did the rest." She said with a smile as soon as she mention Joly and Eponine picked up on this.

"So what's with you a Joly?" She asked knowing that there had to be some kind of connection as to why her friend lit up the second someone mentioned him.

"N-nothing." She responded shyly

"Oh, come on Chetta there has to be something going on between you and him, I can just tell by the way you talk about him." She said trying to get the truth to come out.

"Fine," she sighed and continued on,"We started dating a few weeks ago, but DON'T tell anyone ok?" She asked

"My lips are seal." Eponine said with a smile the seemed to spread across her two girls talked in between taking orders and ringing people up. They talked until Eponine had to leave for her other job. The two girls said their goodbye's then Musichetta went up to the Les Amis to give them their bill that Eponine had forgot to do.

"Here you go boys." She said as she laid the bill on the table.

"Hey Chetta who's your friend?" Combeferre asked

"That was Eponine my Co-worker." She said

"Eponine, Combeferre why does that name sound familiar?" Grantaire asked his friend

"Probably because she's in the same art class as us." He said with a tone of sass in his voice

"She is?" Grantaire asked

"YES, she sits at the table next to you!" Combeferre replied annoyed at his friend

"I thought that was Amanda." Grantaire replied confused as ever

"No, Amanda's not in the class." Combeferre said trying his best not to lose it.

"Who are we talking about again?" Grantaire asked obviously drunk

"Ughhhh" Combeferre said before hitting his head on the table

That night as Eponine lay in her bed she thought of the Les Amis and how Musichetta explained them, she only hoped that she could meet them for real and actually talk to them. That was her last thought before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 His life

Chapter 2 His Life

Enjolras was hard as stone or marble even. He focused on school, meetings, and finding Patria but on one night at the Cafe Musain he saw something, or someone, that could change everything. He first saw her she was taking their order she had brown eyes and had long brown silk-like hair that was up in a tight ponytail. She was wearing blue skinny jeans with black converse and a red t-shirt with some writing on it but couldn't read it because her apron was covering it. He saw her and Musichetta talking about something but couldn't figure out what. That night when Combeferre asked who she was he was relieved to hear that she was Musichetta's friend. Why he thought that? He didn't know but it was just something about her that made her stand out. He had to, just had to find out more about her. That night all he could think about her from they way her ponytail bounced to the way her voice sounded. He decided that tomorrow he would ask Musichetta about her.

Well, next day Enjolras was just too tired from the night before to which he got no sleep whatsoever due to the fact that Eponine was plaguing his mind. He only studied for about an hour before crashing not even bothering to eat. That night when the rest of the boys got home with food, because no one could cook anything decent except for Jehan and Courfeyrac, Combeferre decided to go get Enjolras from studying he was surprised to see him passed out in his bed than studying. Combeferre had noticed that Enjolras had been acting strange ever since dinner at the Musain. He figured it had to do with Eponine considering he was perfectly normal, well by normal he means normal he means Enjolras normal, before they went and I couldn't be the Musain due to the fact that it was where they normally went there but he has to admit that he hasn't seen her there before so she could have just started.

"Enjolras." Combeferre said while shaking his friend

"Enjolras." He said again still shaking him

"ENJOLRAS!" He had to yell while shaking him roughly to get him to wake up

"What?" Enjolras answered annoyed at his friend for waking him up by yelling at him.

"Dinner's ready. Hey are you ok? You seem kinda off lately." Combeferre said trying to coax the truth outta him.

If Enjolras was to be honest, no, he wasn't ok. He thought about telling Combeferre that he was fine but they had been friends so long he would know if he was lying.

"Honestly, no, I'm not." He said with a sigh

"What's wrong?" Combeferre ask because he hadn't seen his friend so, lost before and that includes during final's when he's been studying for the last three months while trying to get Grantaire to study.

"It's just that one girl, Eponine, for some reason she's all I can think about. What's wrong with me?" Enjolras asked Combeferre hoping for some answers. Combeferre sat on his bed and thought for a moment.

"Well, maybe you like her or shall I say in love with her." Combeferre said with confidence.

"Ok, seriously, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I'm not in love with her, I barely even know her." Enjolras said while moving his hands like when he's doing his one of his speeches.

"Well talk to Musichetta, get her input," Combeferre said standing up from the bed,"Coming?" He asked as referring to earlier when he had come to get him for dinner.

"Yeah," Enjolras said standing up from his bed,"But please don't tell anyone about this." He said wanting no-one to know about this, especially Grantaire.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," Combeferre said with a smile,"As long as you talk to her soon." He said with a smirk.

"Ugghh, fine." Enjolras said not wanting to argue about this. For all he cares he just wants to eat, study for a bit, then go back to bed.

* * *

The next day before school Enjolras decided to go to the Musain to talk with Musichetta like Combeferre suggested. Musichetta had just opened the Musain when she heard the door open. She looked over her shoulder to see Enjolras walk in. She grabbed her apron and threw it on then went into the back room to grab a few things. When she came out from the back room she saw Enjolras standing by the counter.

"Hey what can I get cha?" She asked wondering why he had come in here because he normally didn't come till later with the Les Amis.

"I was wondering about your friend, uh Eponine?" He asked shyly

"What about her?"

"Well," He said with a sigh,"For some reason I can't stop thinking about her and I don't know why and Combeferre suggest that I come talk to you." He said while moving his hands then turning to face her.

"Well, if I didn't know any better I would say that you're in love." She said with emphasis on love.

"That's what Combeferre said," He said then sighed,"I-I just don't know what to do." He finished with a sad sigh.

"Well talk to her." Musichetta said as if it was that simple

"Well, how do I do that?" He asked because he obviously didn't know a thing about her

"I could try and get you two to meet, although it could be hard considering that she's always so busy, but I could try." She said with a small smile.

"You're an angel." He said with a smile that she had never seen before.

"Now, I'm not promising anything and it could take a while but I can try." She said with a smile

"Ok, thanks again, I've gotta get going see you later." He said as he turned around and waved.

Well marble can really crack, Musichetta though,and there's no way the boys will let this go

* * *

That day when Eponine woke up she had this feeling in her gut that just wouldn't go away. Later that day when she was on campus she saw who she thought was Enjolras and the feeling in her gut tighten as he turned around walked by her. She was almost certain that she saw him smile. _No this can't be right_ , she thought, _there's no way Enjolras just smiled at me_. But the more she thought about it the more clear it came to be. He was in her thoughts and she couldn't get over is mop of blond curls and his well built body. She had no idea what was wrong with her.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to PJOKCHE and guest Emma for your wonderful reviews and to anyone who's following this story. That's the reason why this is up earlier than I expected so thank you. And if you have any ideas/suggestions for this please tell me and I will gladly include them if they fit.


	3. Chapter 3 They Meet

Chapter 3 They Meet

Later that day Eponine was heading to her shift at the Cafe. She couldn't focus on anything except for Enjolras which was odd because she's very good at being able to focus on multiple things at once. She thought about asking Musichetta what she thought but didn't want to sound like she was getting a crush on a guy she'd never met. No, I don't have a crush on Enjolras I'm just curious for some reason, that's all. She would keep telling herself that over and over and she had been all day long, that is except for when she got to the Cafe. She went in the back and went straight to work, putting on her apron and putting her hair up. Musichetta could tell that something was wrong because Eponine's shift didn't start for another 30 minutes and when she normally came in after her lectures she would use that time to work on school work or sort out stuff with her case, which didn't happen often but has a few times in the past, and Musichetta knew that there was no way Eponine had no school work considering how full her bag was when it clearly wasn't that full that morning when Eponine had come into get some coffee and it was just the start of the school year and there was no way that the teachers had already had that many assignments graded with all the students they had. Eponine had just started to clear up some dishes and take them to the kitchen and when she came out Musichetta was waiting for her.

"Ok, so what's up?" Musichetta asked trying to get to the bottom of this quick and easy

"Nothing." Eponine responded not wanting to discuss what she had been thinking all day

"Ok, I know it's not nothing because I know how swamped with your case and school to be working 30 minutes before your shift starts when you normally use this time to do school work or sort out your case so that way you don't have to stay up so late doing it, now let me repeat myself, what's wrong?" She said with such determination you would think that she's a lawyer trying to prove her client not guilty.

Eponine thought about if for a minute. She thought about just telling her that it was nothing and that she was fine just tired but she knew she would send her home and she really needed the money, and Musichetta was her only friend that she talked to the most except for a few partners for projects for school. She knew that Musichetta would constantly ask you until you told her what was wrong like she's interrogating you for being at a crime scene until you confess something worth knowing.

"It's Enjolras." She just said simply and kinda quiet

"What?" Musichetta asked her friend to make sure she heard her right.

"It's Enjolras, I can't stop thinking about him for some reason." She said looking down without looking up at her friend. Next thing she knew she was being pulled into the back room and Musichetta was yelling at someone to take orders for a while

"Ok, spill." Musichetta said after she had successfully pulled Eponine into the back room and shut the door

"What?" Eponine said still dazed after her friend had dragged her into the back room.

"Tell me everything that happened from beginning to end." She said determined to get every single detail

"What about work?" Eponine said trying to distract Musichetta to avoid the conversation that was about to happen

"Work smurk, stop trying to change the subject and tell me everything that happened between you and him now."

Eponine knew she had no choice and if she ever wanted to leave, she would have to tell her what happened.

"Ok," She said with a hint of defeat in her voice,"Well it happened earlier today, I was walking to one of my classes when I thought I saw Enjolras but I wasn't really sure because he was turned around. Well, turns out it was him and like I said I was heading to my class when he turned around and walked passed me." She said

"Is that it?" Musichetta asked hoping that there was more to the story than just that.

"No, but the thing that's been throwing me off is-" She paused trying to get the words to come out of her mouth.

"Is what?" Musichetta said throwing her hands up in the air trying to kaox the words out of her

"Is, that I swear he smiled." Eponine said finally looking up at Musichetta

"At you?" Musichetta said while raising her eyebrows

"I don't know for sure but I think so." She said while standing up

"Oh, well that makes sense." Musichetta said casually like it was nothing

"What?" Eponine asked confused as ever as to what her friend was talking about

"Oh come on, it's obvious that he likes you." Musichetta said like a high school drama queen

"How do you know?" Eponine asked expecting her to say 'The signs are obvious.' Or something along that line. What she heard was not was she expected

"Oh, he told me." She said with a small smirk. Eponine jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked to make sure she wasn't imaging things

"The other day he came in and asked about you and he can't get you out of his mind." She said with some pride in her voice

"Ok, you're obviously just making things up." Eponine said before exiting the room to go back work

"No, I'm not!" Musichetta yelled from the back room. Eponine and Musichetta didn't talk till Eponine had to go to work, in which she just simply said,'goodbye,' and left without another word

* * *

The next day is when it happened. Eponine had woken up late the next morning and had to shove everything into her bag after she had gotten dressed (1:03 new record) and rushed off to class. While she was making her way to the building she had her first class in (that farthest building from the entrance) when her bag bumped into someone and papers went flying everywhere

"Crap." Eponine mutter under her breath as she started to pick up the papers. She had just finished putting a half of the papers in her bag when someone handed her the rest.

"Uh. here you go." He said with a awkward yet apologetic tone

"Thanks." She said grabbing her papers from him while standing up.

"Where are you headed?" He asked

"Uh, the um Charlie Chapple hall." She said looking up at him

"Oh cool, I'm right over in the next building, Markland Hall."

"Oh," She said before realizing the time,"Aw crap I gotta go before I'm late." She said

"Well it was nice to meet you." He said

"You too," she said,"Uh what's your name?" She asked wanting to tell Musichetta all about this guy

"Oh, my apologies for not saying earlier, my name is Enjolras." He said with a smile. Eponine's mouth about dropped.

"Oh, cool, mine's Eponine," She said before running off,"See you around." She yelled looking over her shoulder at him.

"You too." He said

What have I gotten myself into? They both though

* * *

A/N: BAM! Tell me what you think. I know it's a little but cliché but only their outer shells have met each other. If you have any ideas/suggestions for this please do feel free to tell me and I will gladly include them if I can.


	4. Chapter 4 Did That Just Happen?

Chapter 4 Did That Just Happen?

A/N: Ok, hey guys I tried to get this chapter up as soon as possible but I had some writers block and when I didn't have it I was at school so I couldn't really write then. Sorry if this chapter is short but hey, at least I got something right? Anyway I've got some news so stay tuned. ENJOY!:P

* * *

Eponine had just walked into her classroom before it hit her, she had just met and talked to Enjolras. At first Eponine didn't know what to do and just stood off to the side of the doorway taking in what had just happened, she had met Enjolras. She eventually went and sat down once the professor came in but couldn't focus on anything he was saying. Eponine needed to talk with Musichetta as soon as possible because for the life of her, she didn't understand guys.

Needless to say the same thing was happening with Enjolras. He had just met the girl that had been plaguing his mine for the past few days and he had just talked to her. Enjolras needed to speak with Musichetta as soon as possible because for the life of him, he didn't understand girls.

* * *

As soon as Eponine got into the Cafe she ran over to Musichetta, who wasn't doing anything in particular until Eponine came over, and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the back room. Musichetta was scared because something had to be very wrong in order for Eponine to do something like that. She only feared the worse that it had to do with her siblings because of the look on Eponine's face as she looked at her. There was panic in her eyes and a worry on her face.

"Ok, tell me what's wrong." Musichetta said trying to calm Eponine down

Eponine was trying to calm her breathing and eventually managed to say the words. "I met Enjolras," she began to take deep breaths. Musichetta just laughed.

"Ya know Chetta, I don't have much experience with guys as you do and I'm coming to you for this." Eponine said while staring at her friend

"It's not that Eponine," Musichetta said looking at her friend while crossing her arms as a tiny smile crawled up on her face,"I just thought something was wrong with your siblings and case."

Eponine just looked at her friend,"Chetta, if there was anything going on with my siblings and case, weather it be good or bad, you wouldn't see me for a least a week." Eponine said having recovered from her small panic attack.

"I know," Musichetta said while raising her hands," Ok, now let's talk boys." She said with a huge smile across her face because she got to talk about boys. She knows it might seem stupid but she's talking about boys, with Eponine.

"Ok, so I was running late this morning and so I just shoved everything in my bag and of course I was heading to my building when someone ran or bumped into my bag and papers went flying everywhere so, of course I had to stop and picked them up. I had just put half of my papers in my bag when some handed my the rest who just happened to be Enjolras, and now I don't know what to do." Eponine said as fast as she could but slow enough for Musichetta to understand her.

"Ok, well, did you talk to him?" Musichetta said not really knowing what to do at the moment.

"Yes, I did talk to him, that how I found out his name."

"Ok, well try and talk to him some more." Musichetta suggested as she stood up 

"Chetta, how am I supposed to do that? I just talked-slash-met him today."

"Well, what did he tell you?" Musichetta asked sitting back down

"Well, he told me his name and that he had classes in the building next to me, that's it." Eponine said way calmer than she had been.

"Well, ask him to come get some coffee with you," Musichetta shrugged," It's obvious that he likes you."

"Chetta, I know that you have more experience with guys than I do, but come on that's ridiculous." Eponine said while crossing her arms

"Well, considering that he came in and asked about you and I quote 'For some reason I can't stop thinking about her and I don't know why and Combeferre suggest that I come talk to you'." Musichetta said with a triumphant smile on her face. Eponine was just sat there in her spot completely shocked. Musichetta sensed that Eponine wouldn't be saying anything for a while so she decided to keep the conversation going,"So, as I suggested, ask him to get some coffee with you or just talk to him," she said while standing,"Oh, and you're on counter tonight." She said with a smile before walking out. Eponine finally comprehended that she needed to go to work but was still shocked that he had said that. Some people might think that she was just making this up and it wasn't real, but Eponine knew better, and besides Musichetta wouldn't lie to her especially this because it was about boys. Eponine threw on her apron, opened the door, and looked over at the counter to see how long the line was when she saw someone with blonde curly hair and a red hoodie on looking at a phone. When he looked up their eyes locked.

* * *

Enjolras was tired, hungry, and thirsty but the guys weren't going to be home for at least another good two hours or so, so he headed to the Musain because (A) he wanted something other than ramen noodles and (B) he wanted to see Eponine. He looked up from his phone when he heard a door open from the back only to see Eponine walking out and for a split second their eyes locked.

* * *

A/N: Ok, 5 things

1.) Tell me what you think of Musichetta being the go-to person for Eponine/Enjolras and if you have any suggestions please tell me because I will gladly included them if I can.

2.) I'm having password problems, like I changed it but for some reason it didn't save and I don't remember my other password so if you have any thing on that please tell me cause I can't figure it out.

3.) Special thanks to PJOKCHG for the shout out. Definitely go check out _La Vie Que Nous Avons Crée Ensemble_ , don't worry it's in english and very good.

4.) I might be changing by username but I'm not sure yet but if I do I will tell you guys.

5.) So I was originally going to do like a random events thing with everyone and the title was supposed to be _1 house, 10 guys, 1 girl_ but I used it for this one instead without realizing it but DON'T WORRY I'm not gonna change the title unless you guys want me to but I'm still going to do that random events thing so what I need are suggestions from you guys on the title and the chapters so please please please help me with this cause it's a miracle that I was able to come up with this name.

Ok that's all BYE!:P


	5. Chapter 5 Um

Chapter 5 Um...

A/N: Please don't hate me! I know I'm late on updating but I've just haven't had a lot of time to write. I've got some good and bad news so stay tuned.

* * *

When Eponine saw Enjolras and when their eyes locked for a few seconds, she began to get butterflies in her stomach. What's wrong with me? She asked herself but decided to push her feelings away and continue to act like nothing was wrong when deep down she was freaking out.

She began to walk out to the counter when Alissa, one of the other girls working at the cafe, grabbed her arm and asked her to help carry out a large order that she had while Lauren, another girl who worked at the cafe, took the counter. Enjolras got his to go and was about to leave when he looked over his shoulder only to see Eponine looking at him. He gave her a small smile, which she returned, then walked out the door.

Eponine was actually kinda sad to see him go but the feelings quickly went away when Musichetta came up and elbowed her in the side with a smirk on her face in which Eponine just glared at her.

Enjolras got home before everyone which was normal due to the fact that everyone had later lectures than he normally did but that didn't mean that he didn't study 24/7. He took out his things along with his food and began studying.

* * *

It was right around 2 in the afternoon when Combeferre went to the Musain. He needed to talk to Musichetta about the state of Enjolras. Combeferre had been friends with Enjolras since only god knows how long, and yet in all of the years of friendship he had never seen his friend so out of order. Now, Combeferre had seen Enjolras out of order and by that he means Enjolras tying Grantaire to a chair and make him study which actually happen but this, this was different. Combeferre walked into the Musain which was busy, but not to busy so he was able to pull Musichetta aside.

"Hey what's up 'Ferre?" She asked because he normally didn't come here often without the Amis

"I need to talk to you about Enjolras." He said with a worried look on his face

"Ok, what about him?" She said because she had never seen Combeferre so worried, about Enjolras.

"Ok, so, he's been acting weird ever since that night that Eponine was our waitress and I think that something is…" Combeferre began to ramble on

"Combeferre." Musichetta tried but had no luck because he just kept rambling

"And that's not like him.." He continued

"Combeferre." She tried again but to no avail

"And one night I found him…" He continued while Musichetta tried to tell him what she had planned. Unfortunetly for her he just kept rambling on and on so she eventually had to pull him into the back room.

"The marble had cracked, THE MARBLE HAS CRACKED! And for someone to be able to crack the marble man/statue…"

"COMBEFERRE!" She finally had to yell but not to loud that the customers heard. Combeferre just gave her a look because he had never had heard her yell before.

"What?" He said after a minute

She grab is shoulders "I know, I know what's going on between Enjolras and Eponine. He came and talked to me one morning and Eponine came to talk to me that afternoon. It's obvious that they like each other, and I have a plan worked out. Stop acting like some kind scientific breakthrough that can possibly wipe-out mankind." She said looking straight at him. Combeferre squirmed in his seat.

* * *

That night Eponine didn't have to work at the bookshop so she was able to close up the Musain. While she was closing up she kept thinking back to Enjolras. His blonde curly hair and his blue eyes kept plaguing her mind. Dear god what's wrong with me? She thought as she walked out of the Musain.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I said that I've got some good and some bad news which is true so I'll go ahead and tell you the bad news first because I'm not mean and tell you the good news first and then the bad (I've never really understood that) but anyway so I'm deleting all of my stories. DON'T HATE ME I HAVE MY REASONS! Good news is if you read my author's note on my last chapter I said that I was having password problems and I'm getting them fixed but the thing is I had to create a new account in which I've already went and put all of my other stories on that account which is called OMG-fangirl so the rest of the chapters will still be uploaded just on that account but I'd thought I'd just give you guys a 24 hour heads up. So tomorrow at 8:00 EST (Eastern Standard Time) this story will be deleted off of this account and uploaded on that account so yeah.

P.S. Tell me what you think of Musichetta and if you want me to write a chapter where it's just Musichetta, Cosette and Eponine and as always if you have any suggestions, ideas, thoughts, or anything random I would love to hear it *whispers*-*because I'm starting a random events fanfic and I need title suggestions as well as ideas for what happens* Alright Enjoy! :P

Oh and I try to post every Friday anywhere from 6-12pm (EST) ok, bye! ^_^ :P


End file.
